


I Will Follow You

by Underamoonlesssky



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, dorks being idiots, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underamoonlesssky/pseuds/Underamoonlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts that I've gathered through Tumblr and others! Heavily E/R but will occasionally have other pairings. (I like Courf/Jehan too) <br/>Basically just idiots finally realizing they've been idiots and the struggles of every relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3! Yay! Hope you like it! This will be a series of prompts that I saw on tumblr and will be (hopefully) multichapter!
> 
> This Chapter:   
> Enjolras didn't know how he was roped into going to the movies with his friends instead of doing his work, but he did know that if anyone, of course Grantaire would be late. Sticky hands, popcorn, and feelings ensue.

It was Friday night, and somehow, Courfeyrac had managed to get Enjolras out of the house. Perhaps it was because Les Amis were going to the movies instead of out to a bar- still, it had taken a lot of begging, pleading, and bartering to get Enjolras to come out. Courfeyrac had managed to convince almost all of their friends to go out on Friday, save Joly – who had a shift at the hospital, and Muschietta – who also had a shift at the café. They had decided on seeing the newest Captain America, and nearly gave the poor employee working the tickets a heart attack when she saw the swarm of people heading her way. Finally after long waits in various lines and bathroom trips they had got there selves sorted and seated for the movie. Enjolras just wanted to get the whole outing over with. He had a pile of work sitting on his desk at home and an essay to write for his law class. Well, it was due in three weeks, but he wanted to get a head start on it. He settled farther into his chair and stared glumly at the blank screen ahead of him. He had made sure to go into the aisle first so that he could be the last seat, which meant least likely to have someone talking to him during the movie. That was one of his biggest pet peeves. Of course, he wasn’t the last seat in the row, there was still a couple of empty seats beside him however he only had one amis on his other side to possibly talk to him, and a random person sitting beside him wouldn’t start talking to him during the movies.  
Just as the commercials started to play and the lights dimmed, a body plopped down beside him. It leaned close to his ear and muttered ‘sorry I’m late.’ Enjolras raised an eyebrow, did this person think he was someone else?  
He looked over and was, although he really shouldn’t have been, surprised to see Grantaire. Ah right, now he vaguely remembers Courfeyrac saying that he was running late. He just continued to stare at the screen, now glaring at the corner of the small red curtain that surrounded it. Great, now Grantaire was probably going to talk the whole time and he wouldn’t be able to focus on the movie, not like he’d be able to focus anyway, what with Grantaire smelling so distracti- what? No Enjolras’ feelings for Grantaire were platonic at best. He must just be wearing new cologne or aftershave or something, maybe he had a date and that’s why he was late. Now Enjolras thinks the cologne might be making him sick because he feels nauseous all of a sudden. He shook his head and looked to the screen where the movie was finally beginning.  
He is able to lose himself in the movie, he’s not at all distracted by Grantaires close proximity and how his shoulder always seems to brush his or his knee bumps into his own knobby knees every so often. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he distracts himself from his urge to put them in Grantaires by eating popcorn. The bag is resting right beside him so he barely has to move in order to reach it, and god this is good popcorn, it even has white cheddar shake on it which he doesn’t remember asking for, in fact, he doesn’t remember even buying popcorn. He didn’t even have time to pull his hand out of the popcorn bag when it connects with something fleshy, soft, and definitely not popcorn.  
He looked down at Grantaires bag of popcorn that he had been eating out of for the last half an hour, mixed in with the buttery treat was Enjolras’ hand gently resting on top of Grantaires. He looked at it for a moment, their fingers had intertwined and he couldn’t help but like the way it felt, it felt natural even. He looked from his hand up to Grantaire, who was staring, seemingly frozen, at him. He bit his lip, ironically not knowing what to say for once.  
It seemed that the lip bite was enough for Grantaire because once he caught sight of Enjolras’ soft pink lip held lightly between his own teeth, he surged forward slightly and captured his lips on his own. Enjolras squeaked when Grantaire ran his tongue over his lip, still stuck between his teeth. He gently released his lip and returned the kiss with just as much fervour. Their hands were still in the popcorn bag but Enjolras had somehow managed to twist his body and wrap his free hand around the back of Grantaires neck.  
They were startled apart but the small but obvious cough from beside them. Courfeyrac was sitting beside Enjolras, the rest of the amis leaning over in their seats to stare at them.  
‘Well finally.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter:   
> Grantaire and Enjolras get stuck in an elevator and Grantaire is claustrophobic. (Established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter:   
> Grantaire and Enjolras get stuck in an elevator and Grantaire is claustrophobic. (Established relationship)

Grantaire couldn’t breathe. He was dying, that’s why he felt like this. His chest felt like there was a tight band around it and it just kept constricting against him. the air felt like water, light but unbelievable dense. 

He looked around him wildly, trying- hoping, to convince himself that he was fine. But everything was too close and getting closer. Of course, one of the few times he had taken the shifty elevator up to his (theirs now) flat, it had broken down. Why wouldn’t it? The stupid piece of shit.   
Grantaire was crouched in the corner of the broken elevator, trying to breathe deeply and clear the crushing feeling from his chest. He took another breath and grabbed at his chest. Enjolras sat as far away from Grantaire as the small elevator would allow. He didn’t know about Grantaires claustrophobia until just moments ago when the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. They were plunged into darkness until the emergency red light flashed on, which is when Enjolras found Grantaire huddled in the corner, rocking himself back and forth slightly. 

It only took seconds for him to realize the signs of a claustrophobic attack and everything he had read about them told him to keep his distance and let the person have as much room as possible. However, by the way that Grantaire seemed to be throwing wild glances at him every couple of seconds told Enjolras different. He slowly edged his way over to Grantaire and sat down beside him. He slowly put his arm around Grantaires shaking shoulders. That seemed to be the right thing to do as Grantaire practically threw himself into his arms after that. He clung to Enjolras with fervour. Enjolras used his free hand to gently comb his fingers through Grantaires coarse curls. He turned his head and pressed a tight kiss to his temple. 

Grantaire had held a tight grip on Enjolras’ t-shirt as soon as he came over to him, his knuckles white with the strain. Slowly, as Enjolras continued to stroke his hair, his grip lessened and his breath become less erratic. He slowly looked up at Enjolras, the panic and pained look in his eyes almost gone.   
Enjolras was halfway through asking if he was okay when the lights turned back on and the elevator jerked upwards. Grantaire clung to him again until they finally reached their floor and the doors opened. Later he could laugh with Grantaire about it but for now it just made his heart clench when Grantaire literally crawled out of the elevator and sat as far away as possible from it. Enjolras follows him and, again, sits beside him. He let Grantaire come to him this time, and felt a rush of warmth when Grantaire gripped his hand almost unconsciously. 

They were silent for a moment before Grantaire looked over at him, he brought his hand to Enjolras’ face. His hand was shaking slightly. Enjolras felt Grantaire hook his thumb under his jaw and pull him forward lightly. Enjolras pushed forward and pressed a light kiss against Grantaires lips. It was a small and chaste kiss, but it was exactly what Grantaire needed. 

He let his head fall onto Enjolras’ shoulder. There they remained for some time, not bothered to go to their flat, instead were content sitting on the floor right beside it talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comment any thoughts about it or future chapters :)   
> visit me at Tumblr   
> http://enjolratious.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come say hi! :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/enjolratious  
> I'm also on FanFiction :)  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4199222/FinFree25


End file.
